


No Control

by halbromantisch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halbromantisch/pseuds/halbromantisch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a show, the four boys have to share a hotel room with two double beds. Liam and Niall share the first one, while Louis and Harry share the second one. What Niall and Liam don't know is that Harry and Louis are dating... and they are also quite horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> My first Harry/Louis smut. It's not very good since english isn't my first language but I did my best. And if it can make one of y'all smile, then it's worth posting. :)  
> I first posted it on my tumblr, here: http://youmaycallmebrian.tumblr.com/post/114712070358/i-kinda-accidentally-wrote-1890-words-worth-of
> 
> **I'm not taking myself seriously by writing this, by the way. I don't actually ship Larry in real life, it's just a fantasy.

Harry blinked several times, trying to make his vision less blurry in the dark room. He managed to decode the red numbers glowing on the side-table beside him. “2:25 am”, it read. He has been woken up by a soft caress on his shoulder. He turned around and faced the young man stroking him.

"Why aren’t you sleeping?" he asked Louis before kissing the tip of his nose.  
"I was," he whispered in his boyfriend’s ear, nibbling on it gently. "But I woke up and got distracted by your lack of clothes."

The two men smiled, pressing their lips against each other's. Harry had the old habit of sleeping naked, and Louis was far from being bothered by it. They did their best to keep quiet, knowing very well that Liam and Niall were sleeping in the double bed to their right.  
Louis kissed Harry’s neck before going down to his chest with his kisses, caressing the area as he heard his lover moaning under his breath.

"You know I won’t be able to stop you if you keep going," he said to Louis, grinning.

Louis smiled a vicious smile, knowing very well his boyfriend’s weakness. He drew the contour of his nipple with his tongue, feeling Harry shivering under him, his desire growing stronger and quicker. Harry put his arms around Louis and pressed his body against his. Louis let out a moan, surprised but pleased to feel his lover’s bulge already so thick and hard under his own package that has been painfully ready for a moment already. He kissed Harry’s nipple one last time before going down, and down, and down with his tongue, leaving a trail of warm saliva on his partner’s body. Harry’s breathing got quicker and he could not help but let out a quite loud groan.

"Shush though, babe. If the boys wake up, they’ll see us."

Their relationship has always been a secret, especially for the boys. They thought it wise to keep this secret away from them, scared that it would negatively impact the band or change the dynamic.

"I’m trying," Harry answered, still panting. "But it’s not easy with your mouth so close to my crotch."

Louis let him kiss his forehead and answered with a kiss on his lips as his hand were searching for Harry’s member. He finally took hold of it, and started massaging it with slow back and forth motions. Harry broke the kiss, unable to breath otherwise. He let his hand slide on Louis’ bum, fondling it softly before grabbing it aggressively with his two hands.

"Have I already told you I love your ass?" he said in his ear.

Louis laughed, kissing Harry’s neck.

"You may have told me a couple of times," he answered as he felt his underwear being taken off.

He took advantage of the situation and grabbed his own cock with the same hand that was holding his boyfriend’s erection, creating a pleasurable fiction between their two hard lenghts. He felt Harry’s hand squeezing on his butt, waking his desire for a caress he enjoyed a lot. He moaned, and Harry immediately understood what his lover wanted him to do. He put his fingers on Louis’ lips and let him suck on it. He brought his hand back on his boyfriend’s bum, teasing the hole region with his now wet finger, making Louis throb with excitement. He let a finger slide in it slowly, resulting in Louis breathing harder and biting the pillow under him. He moved his hips back and forth, pushing Harry’s finger deeper inside of him.

"More," he commanded under his breath.

Harry slid another wet finger inside his partner, enjoying the view of his face biting his lip in pleasure. He felt Louis’ entrance tightening around his two fingers, which made him want to provide him even more pleasure. He wanted to push him against the bed, kiss every inch of his skin, and penetrate his narrowed aperture, making him squirm in pleasure and shouting I love yous until he could not take it anymore. He wished the boys were not in the room with them, he wished Louis and him were alone in the world, for they could freely and loudly love each other. He readjusted the bed covers so that they were both completely hidden from the boys, even though the covers limited their level of comfort and their freedom of movement.

"I want you," he said to Louis, kissing his cheek. "I want you so bad."

Louis grabbed his boyfriend’s face with his two hands, and heavily kissed him on the mouth as an answer.

"So do I, babe. But we better not go all the way. They’ll hear us. Or see us."

"I know."

"We’ll have to do what we can with what we have, then."

He smirked before giving Harry’s thighs a shower of little kisses, feeling his body trembling faintly as his kisses went nearer his erected member. He began by kissing it softly, its entire surface. He moved his hand back and forth on it, licking the head while he looked up and fell into the abyss of Harry’s glowing blue eyes. He kept on teasing him like that until his partner could not take it any longer.

"Just suck me," he asked him under his breath. "Please."

Louis let the whole thing glide in his mouth, still looking at his lover’s bright gaze. Harry retained a moan and put his hand in his boyfriend’s hair, grabbing it tightly as to release the rage that his desire has turned into. However, he did not guide his movements: he knew how talented Lou was at this particular caress, and he liked to feel his mouth encircling his erection, and oh! how he enjoyed the feeling of his lover’s tongue roaming freely against his cock, launching sensations of tiny electrical shocks in his whole body.

"You’re so fucking good," Harry whispered out of breath.

"And you taste so fucking good," Louis replied, "did you know that?"

He went right back at it, even harder this time. It did not take long for Harry to climax but it took all of his will to retain a scream of satisfaction. Louis kept his mouth around his lover’s member, swallowing the whole load without complaining. It never bothered him to taste this white oily liquid when it belonged to the man he loved. Harry grabbed Louis’ face and guided it towards his own, gently kissing his lips, tasting himself by the same occasion.

"I love you," Louis whispered.

"I love you too. I wish I could…"

He interrupted himself. Louis kissed his forehead, in a protective but loving way.

"You know what, I have to go to the bathroom," he said as he winked.

Harry raised an eyebrow, wondering what his boyfriend had in mind.

Louis got out of the bed as slowly as he could, making sure not to make any sound that could wake the boys up. He put his boxers back on and reached for his travel bag. He then ran to the wardrobe and got in it. 

“What the...” Harry muttered inaudibly to himself as he got up and searched frantically for a pair of underwear. He covered himself and followed Louis in his tiny hiding place, confused but excited at the same time. He got in and closed the door behind him, alone with Louis in the dark.

"Why did you bring us here?" he asked Louis as he embraced his frail and slim body.

He kissed Harry’s neck before answering:  
"I’d quite like you to fuck me."

"I can’t do that without hurting you, Lou. Not raw like that."

"Oh, it won’t be like that."

"You mean you brought…"

"Yes," Louis interrupted him. "At the bottom of my bag. I brought it just in case of, you know, an emergency."

"Oh, is that an emergency?" Harry asked with a soft laugh, kissing his boyfriend’s cheeks. "You’re crazy, you knew that?"

"Yes. And you love me."

"I do."

He removed Louis’ underwear and grabbed his buttocks tight in his hands.

They both sat together on the wardrobe floor, Louis on Harry’s laps, kissing his lips aggressively. Harry carefully opened Louis’ travel bag next to him on the floor and finally managed to pick up the small bottle of lube that was hidden at the bottom. He put a small amount of it in the palm of his hand and oiled his finger in it. He teased Louis’ hole with his finger like he did earlier and finally let it slide completely inside. 

"Feels better with lube, doesn’t it?" Harry whispered in his boyfriend’s ear.

"Feels better with your fucking cock," he muttered, laughing softly.

Harry smiled. 

"Not so fast, babe. You’ve got to let me tease you first."

He kissed him again, putting more lube on his fingers to let two of them enter Louis.  
Louis groaned silently.

"It’s still not enough," he said as he stroke Harry’s curls.

Harry reached out for a condom in the bag and put it on as best as he could in the dark, with Louis’ help. He was still hard as a rock, even after ejaculating earlier. The idea of pleasuring Louis could not make him indifferent. He prepped him with some more lube before pressing the tip of his sex against his tight hole.

"You ready, babe?" he asked him as he kissed his neck.

"Always am," he answered with a rascal smile.

Carefully, he pressed his cock deeper inside of his partner, as slowly and as softly as he could. Louis started moaning softly as he felt Harry’s sex entering him. The first thrust was always the most painful but the pain always turned into pleasure if it was done correctly. Louis felt Harry’s hands on his bum, guiding the thrusting, very slowly at first, then faster and faster. He had to bite Harry’s neck so he would not scream from the pleasure he felt. The feeling of Harry’s cock pounding against his prostate was irresistibly good, better than anything he could ever feel with his penis alone. He moved his hips faster, sensing a near orgasm. When he finally climaxed, he almost made Harry bleed from biting him too hard. He stopped to find his breath, still shocked by how particularly good Harry has been that night. He kissed him again.

"God, you’re so fucking tight, Tomlinson."

"What if it’s you who’s so fucking thick?"

They both laughed, hugging each other as Harry removed himself from his boyfriend. They put back on their boxers and hid the lube and the used condom in Louis’ bag. They thought it safer to throw it away someplace else, where the boys could not see it in the trashcan. They tiptoed back to the empty bed, making sure they did not wake anyone up. Harry lay down on his side and waited for Louis to move closer and spoon him. When he did, they both fell asleep again, happy to have had the little moment of privacy they needed for a while. They were content –for now, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pW7W8hbdhX8


End file.
